


Klaine Advent Prompt #22: Wedding

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does contain a spoiler for Season 6.  You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Prompt #22: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain a spoiler for Season 6. You've been warned.

“Well, that was exhilarating!” 

Kurt’s excitement is palpable and Blaine can’t help smiling at his husband.

_That’s right, they were husbands now. They had had an actual wedding!_

They had just gotten through with the reception and were now on their way to Blaine’s apartment.

“So how does it feel being a married man now?” Kurt asks playfully, while taking Blaine’s hand in his.

Blaine's smile widens and he laughs, it all seems surreal.

“It feels…” Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt who watches him with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“It feels like I’m right where I’m meant to be.”


End file.
